


Her Face

by BajaBlastBitch



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dawnguard, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Skyrim Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajaBlastBitch/pseuds/BajaBlastBitch
Summary: Im stupid and a lil gay and felt like writing a fanfic about Serana because.... i love her and I'm very high rn.. anyways sory my writing sucks and I AM NOT WRITING THIS EXACTLY HOW THE DAWNGUARD QUEST GOES SO SOME THINGS ARE OUT OF ORDER. anyways enjoy
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Her Face

Chapter 1

When the tomb opened, a pale woman with black hair slowly fell out, I quickly caught her before she could hit the ground, she opened her eyes and then looked up at me, she was beautiful, which caught me slightly off guard, but her gaze made my heart pause - her.. eyes, they were red and orange, it was as if they were of fire - vampire.   
“Who… are you?” She said, I helped her up and quickly gained my composure, “marina, who are you?” I asked, “Serana, I… I’m sorry I must have been asleep way longer than I thought,” she began to ask me who ruled Skyrim, who was the high king, and so on. After I answered her questions to the best of my ability, she looked shocked, “I didn’t know there was a high king.. geez, I need to get home right away.” She began walking away, she turned around “you coming?” I snapped out of my trance, “with you?” I asked, she raised her brow “who else would you go with? I’ll repay you if you get me home.” I caught up to her, “are you okay?” I asked, I don’t know why I was asking a vampire how they were doing, I should be killing her, but I didn’t want to, there was more to this woman.   
“I’m fine, I think, I really need to get home though.” She began walking away again but I followed behind, as we approached a set of stairs, the stone gargoyles I saw sitting perfectly still and lifeless when I got here, were now coming to life. I was so taken aback that before I knew it I had a deep slash up my abdomen, before it could strike again I shot its eye with my crossbow, that seemed to kill it quick, Serana had already defeated the other two, easily it seemed like, she must of had some immunity to their attacks due to her vampirism, she looked at me and gasped, I then realized I was bleeding, and in a lot of pain. I quickly managed to conjure a healing spell to help with the bleeding, but I was going to need a lot more help - I only mastered destruction spells after all. “We need to get out of this cave,” I groaned limping up the stairs, she came down to me and picked me up. She ran out of the cave with me in her arms, when we got out she laid me down, she removed my chest armor and tore open my blood soaked shirt, I went to cover my exposed breasts and realized it hurt to move, I moaned in agony as it got worse. “You’ve been poisoned, must have been a spell on that gargoyle or something. Drink this.” She tilted my head up and poured a sour tasting liquid in my mouth, I nearly gagged but she managed to make me swallow it. I began to feel ease all over my body, now it was just the gash that hurt. She placed her hands on the womb and her hands glowed, within a matter of minutes it healed and was only a scar. “There, you might be sore for awhile, but I saved your life.” She said, I sat up and she looked away from me quickly, “Your bare chest is still exposed,” She said, she handed me my pack which had my other clothes in it, I quickly slipped on a shirt and put on my chest armor. “Thanks for saving my life, I’ll take you home.” I said, she helped me up and our eyes met, “Are you going to be okay?” She asked, I nodded, “How about you?” I asked, she nodded also “I think so.” I handed her one of my blades, and we left Dimhollow Crypt.  
A ways from Solitude, we came to a boat, across the water was a castle, “There,” she said, we boarded the boat and we rowed for about half an hour, when we got there she stopped at the gate and looked at me, “Stay with me, you’re prey to them.” She said, as the gate opened she walked up to the door and I followed behind, she took a moment and then opened the door, we were met with a feast of vampires, on the table were plates of flesh, goblets of blood, and a body of a man who was still alive - but in a trance. I began to feel my stomach knot up, then a male vampire began to approach us, by the look of him and what he was wearing he must have been the leader, him and Serana looked similar.   
“My daughter, finally back with the elder scroll.” He said, I just now noticed she had an elder scroll, and she was probably going to give it to this coven of vampires - nothing can be good about that. “I wouldn’t have made it out alive without her,” She gestured towards me, the man turned his head and our eyes met, and it felt like his gaze was burning through me, I froze with fear but managed to keep my composure. “Ah yes, thank you… But I couldn’t help but notice that you're a part of the Dawnguard, why did a vampire hunter spare my daughter?” He asked. I didn’t know what to say, if I had noticed the elder scroll earlier I would have killed her - right? I stuttered, “I..I don’t know.” I said, he came very close to me, our bodies inches apart, he was much larger than me. “Interesting.. You don’t look like much - why join the dawnguard? I can offer you something much better than armor that can barely protect against the strength of a gargoyle.” He tilted my chin up, making my eyes meet his, “I, Lord Harkon, offer you my blood, my.. Gift.” He took a few steps back, “Witness, mortal.” He said as his body began to twist and turn, then suddenly his form changed. A demon with wings, pointed ears, and a face similar to a bat - A vampire lord, I had never seen one but have only read about them.   
“This is what you could be! Armies of men would fear you, everything mortal will bend to your will.” He then towered over me. “Well? Do you accept my gift?” He asked, I looked over at Serana - who looked worried, and I looked back up at Harkon.   
“No.. I refuse your gift.” I said, he snarled and grabbed my throat, he lifted me up and I gripped his arm to keep my neck from snapping. “Hm.. since you saved my daughter I’ll let you live this once, but you’re nothing but prey to us now, Dawngaurd.” He dropped me and I hit the cold stone ground coughing, “I banish you from Volkihar!” He shouted, and casted a teleportation spell on me, and the last thing I saw before blacking out from fear was the face of the woman I saved, Serana.   
When I awoke, I was laying a cot back at the fort. Isran was beside me, staring at me. “We were all eating dinner when suddenly, you appeared on the dinner table unconscious.” He said, he lifted my shirt a little exposing the scar, he sighed. “What happened.” I sat up, and looked at him, “The vampires were looking for a woman named Serana, I took her home and she's a part of the Harkon family.” I said, his brows furrowed “And you didn’t kill them?” He growled, “I was out numbered - they have an elder scrolls to, the woman had it on her.” I said, he slowly stood up and paced, “This is worse than I thought, why didn’t you kill her?” He asked frustrated, I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t want him to know I didn’t want to kill her. “I was outnumbered, and she killed the gargoyles that I had no chance against - thanks to your shitty armor.” I said, I threw the torn up chest piece at him. He picked it up and was shocked, “jesus.. It is bad. I’m going to send you on a mission, Gunmar and Sorine are people I used to run with way back - I need you to get them to help the Dawnguard - they can help us.” He said, as he was about to walk out the door he turned back, “Oh, and I’ll be sure to get you new armor.”   
That night, all I could think about was her - I don’t know what it was about her that made me spare her, but I wondered if I would ever see her again. And if we did, would one of us die? That thought bothered me, and I didn’t know why. I gazed at my scar in the mirror, it was dark grey compared to my light grey skin - I then began to just look at myself. All of the scars I had fighting dragons years back were nothing compared to the gargoyle that slashed me - I was distracted, that's why I almost died. I ignored that thought and began to look at my face, I didn’t inherit my father's elvish face, I looked more like my mother - who was a nord mind you, but my ears were pointed. I missed my parents, when I went to Sovngarde to defeat Alduin, I almost expected to see them there, but didn’t. The only family I really had was the greybeards - Paarthurnax was almost like a grandfather to me, if he was a dragon of course. He accepted me for what I was and so did the Greybeards, the blades didn’t like my dark elf roots - probably due to them being on Ulfric’s side. I braided my black hair into two long braids, and then grabbed a blade, I haven’t cut my hair since defeating Alduin, I kept it short for battle, I began to slice the braids off, leaving my hair just below my jaw - perfect, that’ll prevent any vampire and their gargoyles from grabbing my hair. I blew out the candle that lit my quarters and laid in my bed, the moon was full tonight - I then began to wonder why I got distracted in Dimhollow, as I pondered on the thought my eyes grew heavier, and before I fell asleep I remembered her face, Serana. 

In my dream, I was back in Volkihar, but only Serana was there. We were standing close to one another, our eyes meeting, she pulled me to her and slowly lowered her head to my neck, I then woke up - I was sweating. I realized it was the morning and began to get dressed to search for Gunmar and Sorine.


End file.
